Pulling Him From The Deep
by Moosche
Summary: Drift saved Perceptor from himself and mended the broken spark of the scientist. Perceptor soon finds out that Drift has the same problems, just hides them better and helps him in return. Set before More Than Meets The Eye and then works its way into the story line and rating will rise by chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Drift wandered the corridors of the Xantium, trying to find the one bot who never showed up to anything. Perceptor. Ever since he upgraded himself and helped get them out of the swarm and saved Drift numerous times, he's been distant. Quiet. It worried Drift to a point where he snuck into the scientist's room every night to check on him. Every night, he found him in deep recharge with a small frown on his face. One night he felt helpless as Perceptor screamed in terror and woke from a nightmare. He pressed a hand to his chest and a hand to his upgraded optic. He wasn't right that day.

Drift stood outside the door, audial pressed to the cool metal, listening through the door. For someone who killed so many bots, he couldn't have the courage to just knock. He could hear small whimpers coming from the room. Perceptor was talking to himself:

"_I'm not needed anymore. Even after these slagging upgrades. They still downgrade me! I don't see why they still want me around. I'm just a burden to the team. First I blabber my mouth off and get myself practically killed. I won't let it happen again. They left me. They know their views. I won't burden this team anymore."_

That was the moment when it all came together in Drift's mind.

"NO!"

A shot rang through Perceptor's room. Drift stood frozen, audial still pressed to the door. A stray tear fell down Drift's face as his mouth hung open in shock but mostly sadness. He closed his optics and pressed further into the door, trying not to lose it. His hands turned into fists, clawing at the door helplessly. He opened his optics and stepped away from the door as it opened.

Perceptor stood shaking, tears staining his face and a gash from where he missed.

Drift kicked his processor into gear and stepped in, closing the door harshly behind him, glaring at the scientist. He grabbed the scientist's collar seams and pulled him close to his own face, their noses almost touching.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Drift snapped.

"I-i. . ." Perceptor tried to answer.

"Don't you dare make any excuses! I heard you!" Drift shouted in Perceptor's terrified face. "And if I _ever_ hear you say _any _of that again! . . ."

Drift never finished his threat.

Instead he pulled Perceptor close to him, holding onto the scientist as if his life depended on it. It stunned Perceptor. Drift buried his faceplate into Perceptor's shoulder after feeling the other hold him just as tight. Perceptor cried into Drift's shoulder, letting it all loose in front of the warrior. Drift just softly rubbed his back in comfort.

"Listen to me." Drift whispered. "You are not a burden. You never will be. I trust you with my life and you have proven to be worthy of that so many times that I've lost count. You. Are. Amazing. And we all care about you. We may not show it. But we all do. Especially me."

"Y-you care?" Perceptor whimpered

"Of course I do!" Drift cupped Perceptor's helm, making him look at the warrior. "Don't ever think that none of us care . . . now come on."

Drift lowered his arms, taking Perceptor's hands in his and guiding the scientist to the bed. He sat on the bed, pulling Perceptor over to lay with his helm on his chassis. Drift let Perceptor get himself comfy against the warrior's frame.

"Don't ever think you're alone. Trust me." Drift whispered before glancing down at the calm mech in his arms. "I know what it's like to be abandoned. The Decepticons left me for dead for 100 stellar cycles. But I came back for you didn't I?"

Perceptor looked up at Drift, finally smiled. "And I owe you a great debt for it."

"You have already paid it off. More times than I can count." Drift murmured. "Now get some recharge."

* * *

**Been so long since I posted on here. Wow. Be prepared for a possible bombardment tomorrow since I will be attempting to type everything I have finished up since I left you guys for so long. **

**Well. I will be updating everything that I haven't in a while and will actually set an alarm to post stuffs up since I've almost finished university. I only have to give in two assignments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just some fluffyness to get back into uploading stuffs.**

* * *

**The Morning After **

"Morning." Drift smiled to the currently confused Perceptor on the berth.

"What-?" was all he could sleepily mumble.

"I've let you recharge later than usual. You needed it after the night you had. So I've attempted to sort through the files you planned on doing. I'm not a very good organiser though." Drift smiled, looking over his shoulder, watching Perceptor sit up and rub his wide optic.

"Thank you." Perceptor sighed and smiled widely.

"Any time." Drift smirked, turning back to the shelf.

Perceptor got up to inspect the handiwork by Drift, having to stand pretty close to Drift to have a look. Now, ever since they were on the same team, Perceptor has been developing a small crush on Drift. He completely ignored the jump in his spark as Drift turned his head to watch Perceptor. Their helms were an inch apart, making Perceptor unconsciously blush. Drift's arms slowly wound around Perceptor's waist, pulling him into the warrior. Perceptor nuzzled into Drift, loving the warm embrace. Drift pressed a soft kiss to Perceptor's cheek, leaving his lips pressed there, not pulling away. A tear fell down Perceptor's cheek plate and he let a small whimper escape.

Drift frowned, pulling back and wiping the tear. "What's wrong?"

"I – I've never been cared like this before." Perceptor mumbled, keeping his helm down. "I'm usually tossed away after they're done."

"I will never toss you away Perceptor." Drift smiled at the scientist, cupping his helm. "In the short time that I have known you, I think I may have fallen in love with you."

Perceptor gasped silently and stared at Drift in shock. "You do?"

"Yes." Drift nodded.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that." Perceptor laughed softly in relief.

Drift mimicked Perceptor's wide smile, pulling Perceptor even closer and kissed him softly.


End file.
